15 Drabbles about Beck and Jade
by sonicstardust
Summary: A little angst, a little fluff. New drabble with each chapter I add, so no cohesive story. Total and complete Bade.
1. Canada

A/N: Edit! Hopefully this fixes the formatting. This is the first of a series of drabbles, and also my first Victorious fic, so be nice please.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Beck,<em>

_When are you coming home? You've been gone for weeks now_

_Why does Canada get to have you and I don't? Stupid Canada._

_Why would you even go there in the first place?_

_Come back soon._

_-Jade_

_P.S. I'm mad at you._

_P.P.S. I forgot to say I love you._

_Which I do._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jade,<em>

_I am aware of how long I've been away. It wasn't exactly my intention, but there is family stuff that my dad has to take care of. You know I would rather be with you, but at this point we'll have to wait at least a little while longer. I have no way of coming back until everything up here is sorted out._

_Hope to see you soon. Love you,_

_Beck_

_P.S. I miss you too._

_P.P.S. I know you do._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Beck,<em>

_Stupid Canada. I want to kiss your face. If all else fails I'm coming to get you back myself. Still mad at you until further notice. The end of this grudge will most likely coincide with the aforementioned act of kissing your face._

_Love, Jade_

_P.S. Stupid, stupid Canada._

_P.P.S. I'm definitely going to have to come up there. I don't trust those frosty Canadian chicks._

Jade snapped the laptop closed. This was going to be slightly difficult, but as much as she hated to admit it, she did have some…acquaintances who would probably help her out. The next few days were spent trying to be as civil as possible with Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. Once she proposed her idea, they were all surprisingly willing to help out, even after the many times she'd verbally abused them all. It made her feel oddly appreciative to have them.

When the long, hectic road trip ended, they all breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived at Beck's uncle's house. Jade violently shoved her way out of the back of the borrowed station wagon, and hurled herself toward the house. She hammered on the door with her fist, holding her breath in anticipation of the moment when she would see Beck.

The door swung open to reveal…not Beck. A large shirtless boy holding a cup of yogurt stood in the doorway, looking completely nonplussed. He nodded in greeting.

"You my blind date?"

Jade couldn't handle it. "DUDE! Where is Beck? Where is my boyfriend?"

He waved a spoon at her, looking quizzical. "So you're not my blind date?"

"I think you better walk away, Petey."

The voice made Jade turn in a split second. There he was, her Beck, in all his baggy clothed, floppy haired perfection. He gave her a crooked little smile.

"You still mad at me?"

She leapt off the stoop, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him so tight that it was probably painful. "I'm never ever, ever, ever letting go." she said into the side of his neck.

"How are you going to kiss my face then?"

The rest of the kids had piled out of the car by then, and were observing from a short distance away.

"Aw!" Cat exclaimed

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Huh, they're being so…"

"Cute?" Andre finished her sentence.

"GUH-ROSS!" Robbie's ventriloquist puppet Rex exclaimed.

Normally Jade would have glared at all of them and perhaps inflicted bodily harm, but at this point, all she really wanted to do was kiss Beck's face.

So she did, and she wasn't even close to mad anymore.


	2. 13 Things

_A/N: Another Bade drabble. I have a Tandre one, but it isn't typed up. Getting on that soon. So here is a quick little story, from Jade's POV._

* * *

><p>So the other day a certain doe-eyed brunette told me that I shouldn't act so ungrateful to you, because you "put up with" me. "Put up with" me? Ha! Seriously, the fact that she thinks she can actually understand how our relationship works makes me want to laugh in her face in a mean and condescending way…which I may or may not have already done. Anyway, I decided to make you a list of things that I'm grateful for. Not because I think what she said is true. I just wanted to, okay?<p>

I am grateful that:

1. You obviously have awesome taste because you're going out with me

2. You have soft fluffy hair

3. Seriously boy, you have abs like a Greek god

4. You always agree to be the victim when we play Vampire

5. My digital camera is full of your face

6. The time I screamed at you because I thought you were ignoring my calls, my phone was actually broken. I had 10 voicemails, all from you.

7. There was that night we stayed up watching The Addams Family on TV until 3am

8. You never tell me that I'm being a jealous gank…even when I am.

9. You tell me I'm pretty…even when I'm not.

10. Sometimes you play with my fingers without thinking about it.

11. You pick the raisins out of my oatmeal raisin cookies for me.

12. The day we found that feral cat you wrapped it in your shirt and brought it home, even though it scratched and bit you, just because I wanted it.

13. You don't just put up with me. I'm pretty sure you actually love me.


	3. Doctor's Orders

_A/N: Yeahh I was going to find my Tandre fic and type it...but then I had inspiration in the form of osnapitzratzie. So, here is another Bade drabble. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>It was early. Beck always woke up early, even on days that he could have slept in. It was Saturday, and from the grayish light filtering through the window shade, Beck could already tell the weather. Sure enough, the rhythmic patter of raindrops began momentarily. It sounded louder than one might expect, being that the rain was falling against the metallic outer shell of his RV.<p>

Beck rolled from where he lay on his back, next to the wall, and settled onto his side. He bit back a smile. His girlfriend Jade was next to him, as he expected, but the sight of her seeming so vulnerable (and dare he say cute?) was something rare. She lay sprawled on her stomach, her long dark hair veiling her entire face except for the tip of her nose. Her head had fallen between the pillows, and her arms spread out across the width of the bed – which was not very wide, and therefore her one arm was draped clumsily over Beck's waist.

Quietly, carefully, he reached over and traced the contour of her pale shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Her skin was warm to the touch. She grunted and gave a lame attempt to slap his hand, but remained asleep. Normally she was a light sleeper, and probably would have immediately tackled him for a quick cuddle. Beck moved his pillow out of the way and laid his head next to hers on the mattress, his face only inches away. Yep, she was definitely drooling. That was a new one. Now that he was so close, he could tell that she was actually oddly warm. Too warm. He mimicked what his mom had done to him when he was a little kid, and pressed his lips to her forehead. He wasn't exactly sure how warm was too warm, but something seemed off to him.

Jade stirred, then sat up halfway, but still did not look quite alert.

"Hey," Beck said slowly, "you feeling okay, babe?"

She pressed her hands to her temples and tried to reply, but her normal voice did not come out. Instead it was a hoarse whisper, "My head hurts."

Beck looked concerned. "I think you're coming down with something."

Jade tried to clear her throat, "I'm fine." she asserted. Her voice still said otherwise, so Beck remained unconvinced.

"I need water." Jade rasped, reaching for a bottle next to the bed. She took off the lid and began to gulp it down.

Beck sat up and moved next to her at the edge of the bed. "Look at me." he told her, taking the bottle, and gently turning her head by putting a hand against her cheek. He noticed dark circles under her eyes. "Yep. You're sick."

Stubborn as always, Jade protested. She got off the bed, knelt, and began gathering up some discarded clothes. "I am just _peachy_!" she yelped, then suddenly seemed to realize how pathetic she sounded. Her hands went involuntarily to her throat.

Beck chuckled, joining her on the floor. He took his flannel shirt out of her lap and draped it around her shoulders.

"You know," he told her, snuggling his face into her neck, "I'm not that worried about you. You're the toughest person I know. You'll kick this thing fast, I guarantee. But some medicine and some hot soup wouldn't hurt either, hm?" He gave her puppy dog eyes until she shoved him away. When she started to gripe at him, he shushed her immediately.

"Ah, ah, no talking. Doctor's orders."

Jade gave him a look that could make a flower wilt, but did not attempt to speak up again.

"There," Beck teased, "now isn't that better? Rest those little vocal chords." He thought he might have seen an obscene hand gesture, but he was already pulling her to her feet.

"Now," he instructed, " get dressed and we'll hit the drugstore, and a little place I know that makes amazing chicken noodle soup."

Jade pouted, but complied. It wasn't long before she was pulling on her already worn jeans, lacing her favorite red boots, and buttoning Beck's yellow and gray flannel shirt over the black camisole she had already been wearing. Meanwhile, Beck dug around at the end of the bed, hoping for an at least semi-clean t-shirt. He mentally congratulated himself for being slightly assertive in this situation – something that he wasn't usually very good at. At this point, he realized, it was because he cared enough to try for her. To add to his satisfaction, just a few minutes later as he ushered his still-silent girlfriend out of the door, he was pretty sure he caught her smiling.


	4. Closer Than Most

_A/N: This is kind of abstract because no names are mentioned, but I wanted to add a bit of angst to my cute-fest of drabbles. Basically Beck and Jade sorting out their feelings after an argument. Remember this chapter is specifically rated T for language and mentions of alcohol use._

* * *

><p>Why am I alone tonight? Maybe it's because I can't keep my damn mouth shut. Maybe I should have let her push me to the brink one more time without breaking. But no, I couldn't do that. Things needed to be said, and for once I had the balls to say them. She just makes me care too damn much, with her big eyes and sharp remarks. She has a kind of magic about her. Even when she means to cause pain, there is something beautiful about her, and everyone sees it.<p>

Sometimes I can't take it, the way all the guys look at her. I know what they're thinking too, because I once sat and watched, and wished she was mine. She rolls her eyes and says she doesn't see it, but how could she miss it? She emits this light that pulls them in. They come willingly, knowing that she'll cut them up before long. I get scared that it will be me someday. I get scared, she gets mean, and we frustrate each other beyond comparison.

Drowning my sorrows is just too easy. I tend to be masochistic and let myself feel it without dulling the blows. She, on the other hand, could at this moment be spinning out of control with her massive need to affirm her own negative image of herself. I'll never understand why she has a tendency to let the things she does make her feel ugly.

For some reason I don't think she knows what she does to me. Without all her airs and raging teenage angst, she is the closest thing to my heart. I don't exactly tell her in so many words. This could be remedied, if she'd let me.

I need to clear my head. Night air might do me good. I might try to find her. It's twisted, but it's just too damn hard for me to let her be.

* * *

><p>Why am I alone tonight? Because he makes me weak, makes me so damned angry. He's so right all the time, and I hate it, and I hate feeling so resentful. He's so beautiful that I want to scream, and I still don't know why he's mine. How could I ever have something this good? I have a constant knack for destroying everything going right in my life.<p>

I walked out, and he didn't follow me. I wish he had, but then again I don't blame him. He knows me too well – so well that I've taken to doing things that I wouldn't normally, just so he can't anticipate my next move. He still does – and man it pisses me off.

Tonight all those silly, pretty girls can take him if they want him so badly. Maybe I wouldn't stop them this time. Would he? I hope so. I can't stomach the other option. I can't lie to myself. He's the only thing keeping me in control, and I lost that tonight. No matter how many times I mess things up, I'd go kicking and screaming before I'd see someone else with him. Lucky I'm a fighter. I'm also one hell of a drinker.

I find myself under strobe lights, glass in hand. Blurs of sweat, bass, and regrettable decisions. Still, if he gives a damn, he'll come find me. In that, I find, my inebriated mind can trust. It would be too easy for him to let me be. Sick with emotion and tired of my own rage, I feel an arm around me, pulling me away. After a fleeting panic, I realize by way of the bitchy voice in my head, that my prince has come to my rescue.

Eh, I couldn't ask for better really. In and out of clarity, I find him telling me something heartfelt. He looks me right in the eye, keeping his hands on my shoulders to make sure I'm getting this. Oh, I am. Some of the less important words are escaping me at this point, but his sentiment is quite clear. Thank God he takes the bad with the good, because he's the best damn thing I've ever had.


	5. First Date

_A/N: Yet another Bade. This one was requested by Specificitydarling - thanks!_

* * *

><p>"Go out with me."<p>

The phrase seemed so strange and out of nowhere. I swear I had been horrible to the guy for the past month and still, as hard as it was to believe, the words had come out of his mouth. Maybe he was joking. I felt my mouth start to twist into a scowl.

"Not on your life." was my automatic response. He was extremely good looking, but he'd done nothing to impress me yet. In fact I found him slightly annoying.

Beck smirked. "I thought you'd say that. I'll be by to pick you up at seven."

As much as I was not into the idea, I lost my cool for a second. "You know where I live?"

He nodded. "I've seen you walking home."

"Stalker." I snapped.

"Oh, you know it." he said, with little enthusiasm. "I live two streets over from you."

"Isn't that what they all say?"

Beck 's smile lit up again. "I dunno, I'm a new stalker." he teased, playing along. "I haven't even passed stalker orientation."

"You're doing great so far." I deadpanned.

"Like I said, I'll see you at seven, if you're up for it." He hitched his bag up on his shoulder, and left me in want of a sharp retort.

If I didn't know any better I'd think he was challenging me. He wanted a date? Fine, I'd give him the worst date of his life. Cocky little drama student, thinking he can get a date with the freaky chick? Thinking I'll fall for his brown eyes, and his quirky smile, and the way he pushes his hair back with that nonplussed attitude…ah crap.

* * *

><p>Well seven o'clock rolled around and there I was, waiting by the door. I didn't want him to think I was desperate or anything so I rolled my eyes when he gave me a rose. But I actually really liked it. He came in the house when I went to put it in water. Thank God my mother wasn't home or else I might have stabbed someone. Problem was I that I couldn't find the scissors – not for stabbing, just to trim the end of my rose. Beck dug something out of his pocket and handed it to me, even though I hadn't told him what I was looking for. It was a pair of tiny collapsible scissors that he happened to be carrying with him – I still don't know why. They were so little and cute, and he must have seen the way I was looking at them after I'd snipped the flower stem and went to hand them back to him. He told me I could keep them. I tried not to smile too hard.<p>

By the end of the night, I had to admit he'd done pretty well. He took me to some obscure little theater where they show old horror flicks from the 50's and 60's. He didn't try to hold my hand or anything sappy, but I had the feeling that he would have if I let him. We didn't talk a ton, but it actually wasn't weird. He just kept smiling at me at odd moments, like I had just done something funny. After a while it started to tick me off.

We went to a little diner somewhere around 11, and as I was drinking my milkshake, he did it again.

I frowned at him. "What? Why do you keep doing that?"

He blinked innocently. "Doing what? I was just eating my fries."

"Dude," I said accusingly, "you keep smiling at me like an idiot."

"Hmm," he mused, casually sitting back against his seat, "I don't know Jade. It couldn't be because we're on a date, or that I think you're really cool, or that maybe I even like you or anything, could it?"

There was a hint of coldness there. It actually stung. Admittedly I was a little embarrassed. I got so used to being awful to people and keeping them at a distance that I had forgotten what it was like for someone to just like you and appreciate you, and to catch them smiling at you once in a while. I kept my eyes down and played with my straw.

"So," he broke the silence, "what did I do wrong?"

I leaned my head on my hand, frustrated by myself. "Nothing," I growled, then tried again, attempting to sound a little softer, "this was actually the best date I've ever been on."

He leaned in closer. The smile came back. "You say that like it's over."

"Well—"

"Ah, ah, ah. Come on, I've got somewhere else I want to take you. This one's a surprise."

I assented, trying to keep myself from letting my own grudges trip me up, because I was actually starting to think that I might like to do this again sometime.

We ended up in a residential neighborhood. It was dark, aside from a few sparse street lamps, but I could see that we had parked outside a house with a silver airstream trailer in the driveway. Beck didn't give me a minute to ask what we were doing or where we were, he just jumped out and beckoned for me to follow. I hopped out of the truck and caught his arm as I reached him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

He just grinned again, a flash of white in the gloom. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me toward some boxes that were stacked next to the trailer, and he began to climb up onto the roof of the blimp-like thing. He stopped when he realized I wasn't following.

"No one's home, come on." He urged, holding out a hand for me to grab. I had an inadvertent flashback to a scene in the movie Aladdin. _'Do you trust me?'_ I grabbed his hand and he helped me up the slippery metallic side, and onto the top. From there he led me to the short step up onto the roof of the actual house.

He still had a hold of my hand. I let go when I realized. I still wasn't sure what was going on, but he seemed confident as he sat down right in the middle of the flattest part of the roof. I knelt beside him.

"So, we're just gonna sit on this roof?" I queried, unimpressed. It was a nice night, and the neighborhood was nice, but there was no spectacular view.

"Come here Jade." He motioned for me to get closer. I frowned, but I moved next to him. He pointed a little to our right. "Do you know what that is?"

I squinted in the dark. There was a little light on in a house a few streets over. "What?"

Beck patted the roof. "Well, this is my house – but technically I live in the trailer. But that –" he nodded to where he'd had me look a second ago, "that's your house."

I knew I had a little smile on my face. I tried to hide it by looking down. "That doesn't get you off the hook for stalking me. Just means I was convenient." I muttered.

He reached unexpectedly for my hand again, and I let him take it. He played with my fingers a little bit. "In all seriousness though, I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want. I just want you to be sure."

"Can I have a little longer to decide?"

Beck nodded. "Sure. Do you want to just hang out for a while? I'll make coffee."

Adorable boy offers to make me coffee. Resistance failing. "Sounds good."

What started as a cup of coffee turned into watching reruns of The Addam's Family on TV. Beck snapped along with the theme song, and I laughed for the first time that night. It went on like that until 3AM, when the combination of caffeine failure and a really comfortable bed found me sound asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Beck was sleeping on the floor. I didn't want to wake him, so I grabbed a nearby pen and pad of paper. Quickly, I scrawled him a message before placing the note on his chest – and taking a moment to notice at his fairly impressive abdominal area.

Later when he woke up, I was already gone, but only because I had to make an appearance at home. The note I wrote him was very short and I don't remember exactly what I said, but he told me that he still has it. It's not my normal style, to do something so disgustingly sweet. But then again, I like to think that I wasn't in my right mind when I told him that he had permission to stalk me whenever he liked.


	6. Jealous Guy

_A/N: Based on another great prompt from Specificitydarling - thank you!_

* * *

><p>Andre quietly excused himself from the dress rehearsal that was being held in the Black Box Theater. His only scene wasn't until the end of the play, so he figured his absence would go unnoticed during the time it would take him to get a can of Wahoo Punch. As he stepped out into the hall, he spotted Beck, sitting on the ground next to the theater doors. Beck glanced up, looking startled and perhaps a little guilty. He seemed to relax when he saw it was Andre.<p>

"Hey," Andre greeted him, feeling unsure, "what are you doing out here?"

Beck shrugged. "You know, just hanging out."

Andre glanced around the empty hallway. "By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Acting all jumpy and whatnot?"

Beck was silent.

Realizing something was wrong with this situation, Andre took a seat on the floor next to his friend. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but your girlfriend does happen to have a starring role in this play, and I might have heard her say she wanted you to come watch the rehearsal tonight."

Beck shook his head. "No, no, there you would be correct."

Andre looked confused. "So…what's the problem?"

Lowering his voice and moving closer to Andre, Beck asked. "Have you seen the play?"

Andre mimicked Beck's secretive behavior. "Yeah. I'm in it." he pointed out.

"And you've seen Jade's scenes?"

"Yeah man, she's in almost all the scenes. She's the lead." He couldn't quite see what Beck's deal was. "You know, it's none of my business," Andre continued, "but she seemed really excited that you were gonna watch tonight – and Jade being excited is kinda hard to miss."

Beck put his head in his hands. "I know, I'm a jerk." he mumbled.

"This isn't like you, though. I know you, and you wouldn't do something to hurt Jade." Andre shoved Beck's shoulder playfully. "Now tell me the real reason why you're out here all by yourself."

Beck nodded toward the theater doors. "You know what scene is coming up?"

"Mhmm," Andre nodded, "it's the end of Act 1, when the dashing huntsman grabs up Princess Penelope and there's the big kiss…" he trailed off. "Oh. I see."

"Exactly." Beck encouraged. "The big kiss. I read the script."

"But it's just a play." Andre quipped, "They're acting."

Beck slouched a little more, looking somewhat miserable. "And Jade's a good actress – I don't want to watch that."

"And that is one muscular dude she's kissing." Andre added. Beck gave him a sharp look.

"But he's probably shallow and emotionally stunted." Andre quickly tried to cover up.

The theater door banged open, making both of the boys jump and look up. Jade loomed above them, arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted a can of Wahoo Punch." Andre confessed, jumping up from the floor and throwing his arms over his head for protection.

"Not you!" Jade growled, taking a step toward her boyfriend.

"Beck! I thought you were going to watch my play!"

Looking resigned and glum, Beck sighed. "I watched part of it…then I had to…ya know…leave."

"You had to leave?" Jade mocked. "So my play was just so bad that you couldn't stay another minute?" She threw her hands up in defeat. "Well thanks Beck, what are boyfriends for anyway?" she asked scathingly.

Andre looked back and forth between the couple. Things were getting tense, and he couldn't figure out whether he should leave or stay.

Beck stood up slowly, taking tentative steps toward his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I don't have a good excuse. From what I saw, I actually thought you were amazing."

Jade, who had been looking livid and close to violence, suddenly experienced a break in her anger. "So why did you leave?" she asked, sounding like a hurt kid.

Beck decided to put it simply. "I didn't want to see you kiss another guy." he admitted. "I got jealous."

She reached for his hand. "So that's it?" she bit her lip, looking relieved. "You got jealous over me?" She seemed flattered by the idea.

"Again, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

Jade made a derisive noise. "Yeah you are. Did you think I'd enjoy kissing that huge hulking dude? He smells like roast beef and gym socks. I'm refusing to actually do it until opening night."

Beck's expression was somewhere between amused and surprised. "Alright then."

Jade grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards her face. He didn't resist.

As the two stood there kissing, Andre felt he had overstayed his welcome, and began to back away. "I'm gonna go get me a can of punch now." He said awkwardly, and left them to each other.


	7. Games

_A/N: Another wonderful idea from my prompt list, thanks to Specificitydarling! Warning, this one is a bit racier than I've been doing - still within the limits of a T rating though._

* * *

><p>It was Jade's idea to sneak into the neighbors' yard. She'd been scoping out their new hot tub for weeks, and she decided that when they went away for the weekend, she couldn't resist any longer. Being the good boyfriend that he was, Beck accompanied her willingly, even if she felt the need to drag him by the hand. The gate was unlocked, and a privacy fence made it unlikely that anyone would see them. Even though there was a "Beware of Dog" sign, Jade knew that was a lie. She'd lived next to them for years and never seen evidence of such a dog.<p>

"Come on!" she hissed excitedly, even though Beck was right behind her, and showed no signs of bailing. They crossed the manicured lawn and stepped onto the patio, looking down into the shallow, clear pool.

"It's not bubbling." Jade asserted, seeming concerned.

"It's not on." Beck told her, reaching for a nearby switch. As he flipped it to the 'ON' position, jets of water immediately began to pulse through the still surface of the water.

Jade looked ecstatic. "Oh, this is gonna be _good_." She began to strip off her clothes to reveal a flattering blue bikini. Beck followed her lead. By the time he had removed his own shirt, Jade was already sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi and dipping her feet into the water.

"It's so warm." She moaned.

Beck joined her momentarily, thoroughly amused. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed blissfully. Suddenly she perked up, getting a mischievous look on her face.

"I have an idea." She said with a grin.

A little unsure, Beck shrugged. "Do tell."

"Let's play a game," Jade lowered herself into the water and turned back to rest her arms on Beck's knees, looking up at him expectantly.

Beck bent over to level his face with hers. "Now I'm really scared," he teased, "is this going to be like the last game we played?"

After giving him a quick kiss, Jade backed up until she was in the center of the hot tub. "Well, I'll be the victim this time." She offered.

"And no biting?" Beck queried.

"Fine, no biting." Jade assured him, perhaps a little begrudgingly. "Now," she began, "I'll pretend I've been captured by witches, and they've thrown me into their boiling cauldron, and you have to save me before all my skin falls off."

Beck made a face. "Lovely."

"Come on." She pouted.

"Coming on." Beck got into the water.

"Ready?" Jade pressed herself to the opposite wall.

Beck nodded. "Coming to save you." he said, unenthusiastically.

Jade ignored his tone. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "The witches just cast a spell on me that makes me resist rescue!"

Beck slid under the surface of the water and pushed off, easily grabbing Jade's legs out from underneath her. As he surfaced he heard her squealing and laughing. Not to be dissuaded from her game, she struggled so hard that she dunked him back under the water. They were a tangle of arms and legs, and nothing was discernable through the bubbles and jets.

Finally, panting with laughter, they both dragged themselves to the side of the pool, and relaxed against the built-in seats. Jade tucked herself under Beck's arm, and he nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

"Want to go again?" she asked after a few minutes.

Beck shook his head. "My turn to come up with a game." Without warning he launched a tickling assault as Jade helplessly attempted to slap his hands away.

Tickling turned into kissing, and kissing turned into other things.

The neighbors never found out whose bikini top it was that they found at the bottom of the hot tub. That blue color just blended in so well.


	8. Tatt Chat

A/N: Based on another prompt thanks to Specificitydarling! Decided to do this a bit differently, and have it in IM style.

* * *

><p><em>ScissorLuv is online<em>

**GotBeck(11:31PM):** Jade

**GotBeck(11:32PM):** Did you get my text earlier?

**ScissorLuv(11:33PM):** Yeah.

**GotBeck(11:33PM):** And you didn't answer because…?

**ScissorLuv(11:34PM):** Well I was busy. You know, with stuff.

**GotBeck(11:34PM):** Ok…what kind of stuff? I haven't seen you all weekend.

**ScissorLuv(11:35PM):** Well…

**ScissorLuv(11:35PM):** Don't get mad, k?

**GotBeck(11:36PM):** Implying that I'm probably going to be mad?

**ScissorLuv(11:38PM):** I was bored soo…I kinda…sorta got another tattoo.

**ScissorLuv(11:40PM):** Are you mad?

**GotBeck(11:41PM)**: You told me not to be…

**GotBeck(11:41PM):** And do these tattoo artists actually believe that you're 27? Your fake ID is literally the worst one I've ever seen.

**ScissorLuv(11:43PM):** …So do you want to see it or not? I can send a pic.

**GotBeck(11:44PM):** I'll see it eventually anyway.

**ScissorLuv(11:44PM):** If you're nice.

**GotBeck(11:45PM):** Wow…um…

**ScissorLuv(11:46PM):** Calm down tiger, it's only on my ribs.

**GotBeck(11:46PM):** I wasn't the one suggesting anything.

**ScissorLuv(11:46PM):** This time…

**GotBeck(11:47PM):** I'm not dignifying that with a response. But please, tell me you didn't get my name tattooed on you or anything.

**ScissorLuv(11:48PM):** Uhh no. Conceited much Beck? And anyway I don't want a guy's name on my skin like some tramp from Northridge.

**GotBeck(11:50PM):** Fine, send the picture.

**GotBeck(11:53PM):** You there?

_ScissorLuv is offline_

**GotBeck(11:55PM):** Ok then…

_ScissorLuv is online_

**ScissorLuv(11:57PM):** Sorry, internet crapped out. Check your phone, I just sent it.

**GotBeck(11:59PM):** That's just a picture of you in a bikini.

**ScissorLuv(12:00AM):** Oh, my bad. I meant to send that to you anyway. Don't my boobs look amazing?

**GotBeck(12:01AM):** …So the tattoo?

**ScissorLuv(12:02AM):** You are so fustrating.

**GotBeck(12:02AM):** Frustrating*

**ScissorLuv(12:03AM):** Don't correct my spelling. No more goodie pics for you.

**ScissorLuv(12:04AM):** Check your inbox again a-hole.

**GotBeck(12:05AM):** Got it.

**ScissorLuv(12:06AM):** So? What do you think?

**GotBeck(12:07AM):** You know I don't think you need any decoration to make you beautiful…

**GotBeck(12:07AM):** But I like it. It's meaningful :)

**ScissorLuv(12:08AM):** Thought you might. Not my usual style, but it seemed right.

**ScissorLuv(12:08AM):** Oh and not to mention how painful it was. It felt like all my internal organs were vibrating. Best tattoo ever.

**GotBeck(12:10AM):** Way to turn that nice moment around, bravo.

**ScissorLuv(12:10AM):** Eh, I do what I can.


	9. 3AM

_A/N: Not really happy with this one. Just churned it out while watching TV tonight. Many thanks to Im Right Here 13 for the suggestion!_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. It sounded like someone was repeatedly taking a hammer to my door. I jumped out of bed, ready to call the cops if need be. The downside of living by myself in a mobile home is that if someone wanted to break in and murder me, it actually wouldn't be that difficult.<p>

More pounding noises, followed by a voice yelling, "Beck! Open the door!"

So it wasn't a murdering psycho, just my girlfriend kicking my door with her heavy boots. Breathing a sigh of relief, but still tired and confused, I went to the door and unlatched it.

"Jade, you do realize that it's nearly three in the morning, right?" I yawned, giving my bed head a good scruff and squinting at her through the darkness.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. I knew right then something was wrong. For one thing, she never asks to come in, and for another, it sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Yeah, of course." I moved out of the way, and she stepped inside. "What's going on?"

She sank onto my bed and shook her head vigorously. "I need to stay here tonight." she said evasively, her voice sounding hoarse.

I turned on my lamp to see her better, and sat down next to her. Suddenly I noticed how she was clutching at her hand. As I reached for it she initially pulled away, but then reluctantly let me take a look. What I saw made me catch my breath. Her knuckles were bleeding from several open, angry looking jagged cuts and scrapes.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked incredulously, gingerly examining the injured hand.

Her mascara stained gaze was wide and watery. "I punched my mirror."

"Why?" I was already digging out the first-aid kit my mother had insisted on giving me when I moved out. I had sworn I'd never need it.

"My father called," she explained, with a little gasp as I worked on cleaning up her hand, "he wants me to drop out of Hollywood Arts. Says I need to stop playing around and do something useful. He thinks it's all a waste of time."

"He's wrong." I assured her, carefully wrapping her bandages.

"I know," She said immediately, "but I think he's trying to convince my mother."

I frowned, putting the finishing touches on the gauze. "Well, tough luck for him. You told me yourself that they never agree on anything."

Jade rubbed some of her streaked makeup away with her free hand. "Problem is she'll use any excuse to shove her agenda down my throat. A few screaming matches later and here I am." She said dryly.

"If I can't stay at Hollywood Arts," she continued, "I'll go insane…I don't want to go anywhere else." Her voice started to break.

I made her look me right in the eye. "We won't let them take you out of school. You have so much talent, and all your teachers and friends will fight for you if we need to, okay?"

She nodded, and I pulled her into a hug. "And," I added, "while I know that breaking things helps you get out your anger, I don't like it when you get hurt, so no more of that, okay?" I kissed her hand through the bandages.

"Fine." She sighed wearily.

"Come on," I told her, patting the bed, "let's sleep. We'll deal with everything else tomorrow."

I kissed her on her cheek, which was still sticky with half dried tears and black tracks of mascara. We squeezed into my narrow bed and I turned out the light. I was glad to feel her body relax and realized that she had fallen asleep quickly. Good, I thought, hoping that just for a little while she could forget about the drama.


	10. Scandal

_A/N: After a hectic week, here's another one. Not completely happy with it, but it's just something I did on the spur of the moment._

* * *

><p>School was out, the hallway was empty. Only a few stragglers were left to gather their things and head home for the day. Beck was one of them. He tossed a few items into his backpack, while humming to himself. It seemed like a normal day, but the still monotony was soon broken in a big way.<p>

"How could you do this to me?" Jade thundered. She slammed Beck's locker shut to assure she had his full attention. She then threw a thick stack of 8x10" color photographs to the ground, where the many copies fell to rest in a scattered heap.

Beck looked down. He could see now that it was a photo he had taken, and it was probably by far his favorite of all his photos, actually. The glossy prints at his feet showed none other than the girl who had so unceremoniously thrown them there. He looked from the photo, back to his girlfriend's face, which was twisted with rage.

"These were all over the bulletin board by the Black Box Theater!" she spat. "Everyone has seen them! I managed to wrench one away from Robbie but I think there might have been another copy tucked under his puppet! Oh, and I got at least seventeen texts from some senior horn-dogs!" She sneered. "They weren't very eloquent, but I got their drift." She was gaining momentum and couldn't stop now. Jade took a deep breath and continued.

"I just want to know what was going on in your warped brain as you printed 100 copies and put me on display for everyone to see. I mean, does this make you happy Beck? Is this what you wanted?" Even her body language screamed defense mode. Her arms were folded across her chest, hip thrust to one side, lips drawn in a tight line, and eyes narrowed as she waited for his reply.

Glancing back down at the photo that had apparently caused such a scandal, Beck couldn't help being slightly proud of the shot. It was sensual, but not obscene. In the image, Jade was standing with her back to a blank wall. There was a light on one side of her pale face, casting deep shadows on the other. Her dark hair fell in messy curls, and her blue eyes gleamed through the darkness. The portrait was cropped from the shoulders up, but from her bare shoulders, the assumption could be made that she wasn't wearing anything when the photo was taken. It was tasteful, but he could see why she didn't want it shared with everyone at school.

Even though her harsh remarks were intended to get back at him, Beck reminded himself of how she could fly off the handle. He was confused by the whole thing as well, but the ability to be reasonable through chaos was one of his strongest qualities. Calmly, Beck inclined his head towards Jade and spoke to her in a low voice.

"Jade, I didn't post those on the board."

Looking slightly resigned, she bit her lip.

"You took it though," she hissed. "You said no one would see it!"

"It was for my final photography assignment." Beck countered. "I told you that I would have to present it to my teacher, but that was it." He sighed. He was being honest, and could only hope that she'd see it.

"I swear to you, I didn't show anyone else."

All her anger was beginning to unravel as she came down off the adrenaline. She could see the unlikelihood now, that he would ever do something like this.

They were both left grasping for an explanation. Feeling slightly abashed, but still frustrated, Jade bent to scoop the helter-skelter photos back into a stack. Beck knelt to help her.

Holding one of the copies, Beck said tiredly, "I really love this picture. It's so simple, but it's just so…you." He thought he almost caught her smiling.

"But you're right." He continued. "It is personal…it was ours. Whoever put this out there this had no right."

"Okay, so say I believe you," Jade told him, "but how did someone else get the picture? Did you print it here at school?"

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I did. The teacher in the print lab showed me how to set everything up, and told me if I needed any more help, the student attendant could help."

The two exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Who?" Jade asked immediately.

"I don't know." Beck replied; he handed her the last of the pictures as they both got to their feet. "I never had to ask for help because everything worked out fine. I printed one copy and put it in my portfolio."

"Maybe they got it off the print queue," Jade mused, "but they would have to be pretty good with computers."

There was a small chirping noise emanating from her phone, so she handed the stack of photos to Beck. After a moment of reviewing the alert, Jade muttered, "I'm going to pummel him." and began to walk away at a fast pace. Beck jumped in front of her, blocking the way.

"Wait; hold up, what are you doing?"

"Our brilliant hacker just uploaded the picture to The Slap, and tagged me in it." Jade said in a tone of cheerful sarcasm, holding the phone up for her boyfriend to see.

"Uploaded by…_Sinjin Van Cleef_?" Beck read aloud in disgust. For a moment he was silent before addressing Jade again.

"Okay," he consented. "You can pummel him...a little bit. But, I'll stop you before there's any real damage, and then he goes to the principal. Justice doesn't have to include broken bones."

"Deal. I know where he is." Jade gave a curt nod before taking off again, with Beck right behind her.


	11. What If

_A/N: This one's a bit more blunt in styling. Not as wordy, mostly dialogue. Hopefully that means you guys have more room for imagining...if not, I'm sorry. Told from Beck's POV, as if directed to Jade._

* * *

><p>Sometimes late at night you like to ask me things; sometimes just normal questions, sometimes not. Being you, you come up with some crazy scenarios, and you try to get me to say what I'd do in that situation. It's one of your favorite games, I think; this whole, "what if" thing.<p>

We're lying there in the dark, and you start up again, as usual.

"Beck,"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if someone kidnapped me?"

I don't know why you chose that one, but the answer is easy.

"I'd hunt them down and get you back."

"Thought so. What if we were on a roller coaster and it broke, and we were flying through the air, about to crash and die."

You get a little bit morbid sometimes.

"Why does it matter? We'd be about to die."

"Just answer the question."

"I'd probably be screaming and holding onto you."

This answer seems to satisfy you, because you move on.

"What if we were on a desert island and starving, and our only choice was cannibalism?"

"Couldn't we catch a fish or something?"

"No, there are no fish."

"But we're on an island."

"Ugh. Would you kill me and eat me, or starve to death?"

"I'd try to catch a fish."

"Beck!"

You can be so adamant.

"I'd starve."

"Hmm. What if you had to choose between shaving your head for a month, and shaving your legs for a year?"

One of your weirder questions.

"I'd definitely shave my head. It would grow back. I have to listen to you complaining about shaving your legs often enough to never want to do that."

"Please don't ever do either. I can't picture you bald."

I can almost hear you smiling. You're picturing it.

I jump in; I want a turn at this madness. I have to give you a tough one.

"Would you rather be responsible for an old person, or a baby?"

"Oh God, both of them creep me out!"

"I know. That's the point, isn't it?"

"Fine. Baby. They're smaller, with smaller diapers."

I chuckle. You take your turn.

"What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I would ask if you were kidding."

"Really? You think I'd joke about it?"

It only takes me a moment before I reply.

"Yeah. You would."

You persist.

"What would our kid look like?"

I say it because it's true:

"We would have super good looking babies."

You agree, even though you don't even like babies. Ours might not be so bad.

"Hopefully they'd have your attitude."

It's true. I wouldn't want to see you argue with a mini-you. I poke you in the soft side part of your stomach, even though I know you'll slap me.

"What if I bit your wrist so you'd stop tickling me?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before…"

"True. But seriously."

I know you'll go on if I let you. I usually have to initiate the end of the game.

"But seriously, go to sleep."

You're only quiet for a moment.

"Beck?"

"Jade."

I hope there are no more questions for tonight, even as much as you love this game, I have to admit it stresses me out a little.

"Love you."

And you turn over. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Love you too."


	12. Trick or Treat

_A/N: Halloween party themed drabble! I have this image in my mind of all of them drunk, so I tried to relay that a bit. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Beck stumbled. He wasn't drunk, just slightly buzzed…he was also dressed as a pirate. Stupid eye patch, messing with his depth perception<p>

Halloween weekend was in full tilt at Cat's house, which was a parent-free zone for tonight. Witness to his minor slip up, a ladybug-costumed Cat was giggling uncontrollably, and Tori – looking like she was about to lose her Breakfast at Tiffany's tiara – let out a short shriek of laughter, sloshing some of her drink down her front.

Beck waved a hand at them dismissively and steadied himself on the side of the couch. He wouldn't call himself a lightweight, but then again he'd only had three beers. Now Jade, Jade could drink like a fish. She was probably feeling pretty good herself by now. She'd taken a lot of shots with the girls, and drained quite a few red plastic cups. He rubbed his head. Come to think of it…he hadn't seen Jade in a while. Usually by this point in a party she'd be raggedly whispering into his ear, telling him all the things she would do to him if they could only go upstairs to be alone. Upstairs – maybe she'd gone upstairs to get out of her costume. She'd been complaining all night about how uncomfortable all that leather was making her.

Making his way past a sombrero-clad Andre, who was curled up on the landing with a girl from their acting class, Beck tried to steady his footing. At the top of the stairs, Beck stood still and squinted into the darkness.

"Jade?" he called, unsure. He listened; all he could hear was muffled laughter and music from downstairs. He moved to what he remembered to be the bathroom door, and knocked gingerly. "Jade?" he repeated. The reply was a weak wretching sound, then silence. Beck opened the door a crack, then a little more, until he could peer around.

Jade, or rather Jade dressed as Edward Scissorhands, was kneeling stiffly on the bathroom floor, her scissor clad hands held out awkwardly to the sides of the toilet, as if she'd been trying to grip onto the porcelain. Beck squatted next to her.

"You okay babe?"

She nodded, while looking frustrated. "I got puke in my hair." She attempted to use one of her scissor blades to push a damp lock of hair from where it stuck to her chin. It wasn't very effective.

Leaning towards her, Beck pushed her hair back and pulled all of it into a twist at the base of her neck, and then he undid the Velcro strips that attached her scissor hands to her sleeves.

"Still feel sick?" he asked, sitting back against the wall next to her, and putting the scissor hands aside.

Jade shook her head. "I might if I stay in this bathroom any longer. I mean, pink bunny shower curtains? Really?" she scoffed. "Help me up, please."

Beck shrugged. "Did you expect anything less of Cat?" He got to his feet and pulled Jade up with him. Her leather outfit squeaked comically.

"You know," he joked, putting an arm around her as she seemed unsteady, "if you didn't smell like tequila and vomit I might give you some other reasons why you should get out of that costume."

Jade gave him a look, but then shrugged. It was true. "Yeah, I know I don't exactly smell like a daisy. And my head is still spinning. Great."

"Come on, let's go lie down. No messing around, just sleeping this off." Beck urged, guiding her toward the nearest bedroom.

Jade gave him a silly grin; clearly the alcohol was still affecting her. "Too bad," romantic as ever, she lamented, "I've always wanted to do it with a pirate."


	13. Carnival

_A/N: This one is super short, but I felt if I dragged it out longer, I'd mess it up. Hope you enjoy! Prompt is "Carnival" thanks to -bade from tumblr._

* * *

><p>She hadn't even wanted to come out that night. The ornery child in her pouted her lip and stomped her foot, and swore that even if she did go she wouldn't enjoy herself. Hours later, Beck smirked to himself. The girl who had thrown such a fit against this seemed so excited by everything, even if she'd never admit it. When he bought her cotton candy, he thought that might have sealed the deal on the night's success. She did have quite a sweet tooth.<p>

She was walking ahead, pulling him by the hand. Even if she hadn't been holding on, he would have been able to pick her out of the crowd. The streaks of blue and pink in her hair, reminding him of the cotton candy, distinguished her from the rest of the people milling about. In fact, everything about Jade separated her from everyone he had ever known.

He reached for her shoulder. Everything was in slow motion as she turned back to him. The crowds and noises seemed to fade, as for the first time, he leaned in close and told her that he loved her. During the longest silence he had ever experienced, he prepared for her smile to falter, or for her to ignore him and turn away. He mentally prepared himself for anything but what happened.

She bit her lip, and then slowly, a smile broke through. It lit up her face as brightly as the carnival lights refracting all around them. Blue eyes sparkling, she reeled him in and tucked her arm through his as they walked. The smile never left her lips.

They were heading toward the edge of the festivities, away from the laughing kids, and vendors, and rides. In the faint glow from the looming Ferris wheel, she kissed him for a long time. Then she whispered, "I love you too."


	14. Ghosts

_A/N: Still experimenting with writing styles. This one was really kind of different for me to write - no humor here, really. Prompt requested by reclaimbitch, on tumblr._

* * *

><p>It was like a hospital, disguised as a hotel. At first glance it seemed inviting, but upon closer inspection, everything seemed very staged and stagnant. He supposed that it was all meant to look comfortable and homey, but away from the lobby with all its tacky wallpaper and framed sayings about serenity, there was the distinct feel of a doctor's office. That ugly flower print wasn't fooling anyone. Everything smelled of bleach, and under the fluorescent lights, everything was too tidy and bare.<p>

A hefty man in an orderly's uniform patted him down, with more time taken than Beck thought necessary. Then again, he did have to remember where he was. In their eyes he could be the difference between someone's life and death. From his perspective, he almost had been that difference.

People occasionally passed them in the hall, as a nurse showed him the way. No one talked; no one made eye contact for more than a second. Beck was so anxious that he felt sick. He didn't like thinking of her being alone in a place like this.

He could still remember seeing thin scars on her pale wrists – simply ghosts of old injuries, he had guessed. Too long, he regarded them as insignificant. That was, until the scars became fresh cuts and trips to the emergency room, and the occasional drink became every night with a bottle of vodka, angry tears, and holding onto her for dear life. If there was any way to help her, he had to let it happen, no matter the cost to him, lest she slip away for good.

They arrived at a door, at the end of a dim corridor. The nurse stopped him before he could push it open. They had an hour, and someone would be checking on them, she warned, so no funny business.

A knock, an answer, another iteration of the warning – the only occurrences between him standing alone in the hall, and having her in his arms. He buried his face in her long hair, just breathing in, feeling his own heart pound, and being overwhelmed by the tightness of her grip, and the hiccups of small sobs pulsing through her.

"Hey, hey…Jade, it's alright." He said reflexively. Beck always told her that things were okay. He sat them both down on the bed, which crinkled and creaked with plastic lining under the sheets.

"I've missed you so much," she said breathlessly, running her hands around his face and hair as if she couldn't believe he was real. Her blue eyes were rimmed with red from crying, and dark circles that signaled little sleep.

Beck looked down at his own hands, which were gently holding her forearms, as he had the tendency to do, just to have a hold on her. Her wrists were wrapped in thick, bulky gauze that showed from under the sleeves of her sweater – a chilling reminder of how close he'd come to losing her. Jade had told him that she hadn't meant to go that deep. It was an accident, she'd been drinking. But he couldn't help his mind from wandering to that sickening possibility that the only accident was that she'd been saved.

They talked about everything. Jade was surprisingly open about what had happened. She whispered of how she wished she hadn't put him through it all, sending a pang of guilt through Beck's heart. He partially blamed himself, but she wouldn't hear it. They spent most of the time talking about the future, their lives ahead. Beck thought it was a good sign.

Jade told him that she'd met two famous actors in her time at the facility. She was writing songs, and starting work on a play that her counselor hoped would help her get out some of her emotions. Things were okay, for once, and she was happy with the fact that that her parents took time to visit her every weekend. It was going to be hard, but she was trying to make things right with her father, and her mother was being supportive.

The time went by too quickly for the both of them, even when they had milked every last second. Jade's slipper-clad feet padded next to him down the hallways. She persistently held Beck's hand and walked with him to the outside door, where the nurse nearly had to pull them apart from their goodbyes.

With a promise that he'd come see her soon, and her demand that he had better, Beck left, feeling lighter in his heart than he had when he'd gone in. Jade had things she wanted to do, battles she needed to win. There was hope for her yet.


	15. Apologize

_A/N: Finally we have come to the end of this 15 drabble series! It's been a blast, and you guys have been ever so lovely. I'm not going to stop writing Bade, but this was a big undertaking for me (I usually don't finish things!). Thank you all for pushing me to continue with your reviews. I owe a huge "thank you" as well to fuckyeahbade and onebittersweetmemory on , as well as my dear Ella (Specificitydarling) who offered so many great prompts, as well as beta-ing this last chapter. Oh and excuse my lack of poetic...ness. xo, Kait_

* * *

><p>As usual, Tori ended up having to function as a go-between when Jade and Beck had another falling out. She didn't mind too much, she was happy to help her friends – she was just a little wary of dealing with an overly emotional Jade. Though this was all in the name of love, bodily harm was not something she liked to risk. Thankfully it was Beck who came to Tori first, freely admitting that everything that happened was his fault. He had only been teasing Jade to start out with, but should have known that Jade's jealous tendencies would surface when he took things too far.<p>

"How am I going to apologize to her?" He fretted, as he and Tori sought a more private place to talk in the student lounge.

"You could start by telling her that you're sorry…"

"I did. She threw a burrito at me." Beck explained.

Tori sunk onto the couch and threw her bag next to her, feeling a little defeated. "Flowers? Chocolate? Any of those sounding doable?"

Beck was retrieving a soda from the machine. "This is Jade we're talking about." He pointed out. "It needs to be something she can't discard as being cliché."

Tori frowned, unsure. "Write her a note?"

"I'm not sure that would be enough." He sat down next to her, and the two were silent for a moment in thought.

"Write her a song!" Tori amended.

Beck smiled and shook his head. "A good idea, but that's more Andre's forte."

Tori groaned. "Want me to just talk to Jade? I could do a little detective work, and maybe I can figure out how she'd want you to make it up to her."

He raised his eyebrows. "You sure you want to do that?"

Tori gulped. She really did want to help, but she was asking herself the same thing.

Jade viciously attacked her lunch, purposefully ignoring Tori as she joined her at the lunch table. Tori smiled at her and waited patiently. Jade finally gave her a narrowed glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I just eat?" Jade huffed, throwing down her fork.

Tori shrugged. "Go ahead."

When Jade realized that her uninvited guest wasn't leaving, she let out a growl of frustration. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm swell." snapped Jade, with a false, toothy grin. "So you can bug off, Vega."

Tori smacked her hands down on the table. "Look," she said briskly, "I'm just here to try to help you and Beck work things out. It's no fun for any of us when there's fighting going on."

Jade considered her. When she spoke, it was not in a completely mean tone, but very straight forward.

"Look, I know you want to help, but if Beck wants to apologize, he can do it himself instead of sending you to try to fix things like the little fixer you are."

A tad downtrodden, Tori relayed this information to Beck. It took him a few days, but he felt more upbeat and more hopeful that he could make things right with Jade on his own, if that was what she wanted. He just had to find the right words.

_Our story is ever-changing._

_We could break at a glance, but I swear I won't tell a soul the things that make us what we are._

_Beautiful and horrible, insignificant and exceedingly poignant._

_We revolve and repel, but always come back in one way or another._

_Some things seem so simple, but mean so much: Your perfume still lingering, finger shaped bruises left as evidence of you on my skin. Such fragility has never known such power._

_Close, closer. When it thunderstorms, like a child you cling to me, but I see you smile with unparalleled joy in the fractures of light._

_You surround yourself in darkness, but couldn't glow more if you were on the silver screen._

_Black and white doesn't do you justice:_

_Even your name evokes a color. Your essence, a festival of light, and consequence, and emotion._

_You love viciously, voraciously,_

_How should I, in return?_

_I can only be enveloped, to reverberate, to refract._

_Our story is ours to change._

Slowly, Jade lifted her eyes from the page.

Oh no, she hates it. An alarm in Beck's head warned him that his insecurities about his writing might be affirmed. Perhaps his attempt to fix things hadn't worked as well as planned. It had started as a poetry assignment, but in this final draft, he'd taken it a step further. He hadn't shown it to anyone else, true to his word. It was just something that came to him, which he felt the need to write. Not usually the emotional type, he found himself apprehensive of how she might react to this outpouring.

Uncharacteristically, her eyes were welling up with tears. She blinked, trying to hide them.

Please be good tears.

Jade sniffled, then smiled, eyes fluttering between him and the ground.

"What'd you go and write me a stupid poem for?" She muttered, punching his arm before pulling him into a sudden hug. From her tone of voice, she found herself somewhere between anguish and joy.

After a surprised moment where his hands hovered beside her, Beck recovered his faculties to return the embrace with enthusiasm. They stood like that on her doorstep until she pulled her head away from his chest, and looked into his face, eyes still glossy.

"I only got you chocolate." She lamented.

Beck laughed, placing kisses her on her forehead. All seemed forgiven.

"I love you too." She breathed.

He smiled; he still got a thrill from hearing that, no matter how many times she had already said it.

"Happy Anniversary, babe."


End file.
